Sarah's Toxicroak
Sarah's Toxicroak is the third Pokemon currently owned by Sarah. Personality Unlike the others, Toxicroak, even as a Croagunk is very quiet, hardly talking, and usually stays silent. He only speaks only when he's forced to. He's quick to act and launches silent, yet very aggressive attacks, not letting up for his opponent to attack. He is considered a silent striker and shows signs of resentment, like how he apologized for hurting Sarah, and scolded her for her recklessness. He will take action if he has no other option. Despite the fact that he may listen to Sarah, barely, he is quite limited in terms of patience as well. He doesn't trust Sarah as she is cruel. He eventually starts listening again upon his return, but still keeps a weary eye on her. After evolving into Toxicroak, not only has his prowess and swiftness increased, but he seems to comment slightly more, but not much. Overview He first appeared in "All that Glitters", where Sarah used Litleo to battle against him. Croagunk's quiet and quick-witted battle style enabled him to get the upper hand, and eventually scored him the win too. He went up against Frogadier and scored a hit, but was surprised when Sarah too up arms and went to go hurt Croagunk herself. Force to defend, he used Mud-Slap and gave a faint apology. Frogadier finally got serious and the two battled. Eventually, Croagunk was weakened enough that he was soon captured. In "A Fighting Chance", he was called out to battle against Jimmy's Furfrou. Croagunk was unable to score any clean hits due to Sarah's impulsive commands and Jimmy's battling skills. In the middle of the battle, Croagunk was getting annoyed with Sarah, but still continued battling. Despite how long the battle dragged out, his Defense was lowered so many times by Tail Whip that he was knocked out with a Bite and Headbutt combo, resulting in a loss. In "This Means War", Croagunk was the fourth Pokemon used to battle against Ed's Fletchinder. Throughout the entire battle, Croagunk listened and managed to hit the speedy Fletchinder with a Feint Attack, but ended up getting hurt with Peck and then burned from Flame Body and couldn't handle anymore damage and fainted, resulting in his defeat. In "A Bully's Karma", Croagunk was called out to eat with the rest of Sarah's Pokemon. When Frogadier began to leave for the forest, Croagunk joined in as well, the only one not following being Granbull. In "Scorching Scorn", Croagunk was seen having an apology and being begged by Sarah to return, where he quietly agreed with the other Pokemon. In "Fire and Ice", Croagunk was seen eating in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center, silent as always. In "Conviction." Toxicroak was the third and final Pokemon Sarah used to battle against Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. He was called out to battle against Clemont's Heliolisk, starting off by stopping an incoming Thunderbolt with Mud Bomb, though Heliolisk dodged it. Croagunk scored a hit with Sucker Punch. Heliolisk quickly composed and did yet another Thunderbolt only for Mud Bomb to happen once again, and Heliolisk dodged, but that time, he used Grass Knot and stopped Croagunk from advancing. Surprised, Croagunk was unable to defend against a Thunderbolt, lowering his health greatly. Though tired, he got encouragement from Sarah, prompting him to undergo Evolution, evolving into Toxicroak. With new power, Toxicroak managed to dodge a Thunderbolt like it was nothing. He fired a Mud Bomb, but Heliolisk dodged and tried firing Thunderbolt again. Toxicroak intercepted with Venoshock, cancelling out both attacks. Through the smoke, Heliolisk used Quick Attack, scoring a rather weak hit. With what strength remained, Toxicroak let loose a powerful, and super effective, Revenge attack, which easily defeated Heliolisk, earning Sarah the Voltage Badge. In "Inverse Pests", Toxicroak was revealed to have been deposited into the PC. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Toxicroak was added back to Sarah's party. In "Lost", it was revealed that Toxicroak was sent back the the PC. In "On Towards Victory", Toxicroak was revealed to have been added back to Sarah's party. In "Preparations forthe Fray", Toxicroak was the fifth Pokemon Sarah used to battle against Diantha and Mega Gardevoir while Mega Garchomp's Sandstorm was still active. Sarah and Toxicroak knew they'd only get a single shot, so Toxicroak used a Sucker Punch and dealt some damage just before Mega Gardevoir used Psychic and defeated him in a single blow, just as Sandstorm subsided as well. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Toxicroak and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Venoshock * Sludge Bomb * Poison Jab * Sucker Punch Trivia * Out of all the Pokemon, Toxicroak is the one with least amount of lines due to his quiet nature. * He and Granbull were the only Pokemon that listened to Sarah until he left with the rest of the group. Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Poison Type Category:Fighting Type Category:Male Pokemon